It had to be you
by Rakusa
Summary: Impulsive Serenity Usagi DeNoir would do anything to leave her past behind, but circumstances have decided to arrange itself so she'd have to face it head on. Suspended, will be continued later...
1. Chapter 1

It had to be you

10/23/04

Summary: Impulsive Serenity Usagi DeNoir would do anything to leave her past behind, but circumstances have decided to arrange itself so she'd have to face it head on.

Chapter 1

His lips trailed her cheek, warm, hot kisses raced across her face. Her lush red lips opened on a gasp as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Hearing her his mouth moved back up her jaw and sealed her lips with his.

Passion overrode him as her seductive body melted into his. They were a perfect match. Her teeth nipped at his ear, her tongue come out and lapped the responsive spot behind his ear. The course bumps of her tongue played havoc on his senses and he for the first time ever in his life almost lost control.

His work worn hands caressed the smooth surfaces of her body and she wrapped her legs around his body, pulling him closer to his warmth. "Release yourself, be free." She whispered before pushing him against the silky pillows of the huge bed. Her hands ran down his body and released him from his shirt.

"I thought you wanted me to release myself." He growled pulling her back up as he realized where she was heading. Never before had a woman picked up on his control, and he was bound to make her forget that she even thought he wasn't in it all the way.

He stripped not only himself, but the rest of her clothing as well. His hot kisses ran down her stomach and she played with him as he played her. They were wound up so tightly like a violin and they hadn't even gotten to the important areas of this horizontal concert. Soon they would snap.

He made his return to be greeted by scorching kiss that almost burned his mouth and made his face numb. His lips were probably twice the size they usually were as he increased his pressure with the nubile young woman beneath him. She returned it, unrelenting as they both tried to top the other not only in the kiss arena but to who would be on top as well.

They rolled over on the bed, and she landed on top of him and lowered herself so she could capture his mouth in hers. Her tongue darted out and played with his. He pushed her away from him, sending her flying back to the end of the bed, facing him. He crawled over to her and arrested her smiling lips with his own. "Time to end this." He bit into her lips and sucked.

"You're right." She used some of her strength and landed on top of him again. "It is time to end this."

She ran her moist tongue and lips over his, down his jaw and over his neck, she paused on the hollow of his throat before rising again to place a fiery kiss to his Adam's apple. She went lower, using her hands to trail after her and dug into his hard stomach.

He rolled over onto to her and bit harder into her lip. "Not fair." He hoisted her up so he was in view of her two rounded globes peaked and waiting for him. His tongue shot out and rounded one of the sumptuous pink tips. He buried his face into her plush subtle chest heaving under him.

She gave him another push and he was away from her, she crawled over him and straddled his thighs, pulling him up by the shoulders and running those pink points against his lightly haired chest at the same time grating her hips against his most sensitive area.

It was almost his undoing, almost. He could feel her heat, her readiness, her wetness but he had to hold off, it was a matter of principle now. He leaned into her and she fell back, over the side of the bed. It would have been humorous if he weren't so hardened. He needed to feel her, needed to be inside her. He followed her off the bed and with equally grinning lips rode his hands up her long legs.

She knew he was prepared to burst, he couldn't wait much longer. The temptation was too great; he had to be in her now. He throbbed as much as she did, and his hand strayed to the only area yet to be discovered by him. She was much warmer than he had originally thought; she was slick and would receive him. How he longed for her, he needed to be in her. He no longer had a conscious thought; it was just to be with her, that's all he could attempt to translate. His brain was fogged to a point he had never known and he had to enter her. He had to enter her now.

She slipped out from under him and put a few feet between them, but still sending him the signals to come to her, that she would not turn him away if he were. He shot to his feet and closed the distance so fast she was taken by unawares, yet he had not run. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, and he pumped into her without an abandon. They climaxed almost instantly, but the chase had been well worth it. As he shattered within her he slumped against a wall. His energy was spent and she laid her head against his shoulder, equally as depleted.

In the end, there had been no victor, only compromise. It wouldn't be until long later that the point of this would make its mark as a lesson he'd learn from. "Let's go to bed." They stated simultaneously and didn't have even enough energy to laugh.

They crumpled into the mussed sheets; they held each other in their arms. As soon as their heads touched the pillow they fell instantly asleep.

----------

October 24, 2004 -Unedited


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They awoke to a strange morning.

Usually after people's first times the sun was shinning and the birds were chirping. At the very least you were able to see into the distance without any real hardship. It was said that the farther you could see into the distance the higher chance your relationship would work out.

That was, if you were superstitious.

Their morning was filled with a gentle patter of rain hitting the window. The girl moaned. "It can't be morning yet. It's too dark, we have to go back to sleep." She stretched however as she said this, not wanting to open her eyes.

A gentle male voice laughed above her, pushing one long blond strand off of her face. "It's too bad that it is." He agreed. "I could with a hundred more nights like our previous one."

"You exhaust me." The girl slowly opened her eyes. "You were free however."

The man didn't say anything, although he too knew it to be true. The meaning behind it however, nobody wanted to divulge in at the moment.

"Complete, honest. And totally the loser." She giggled as he growled and settled over her.

"The loser? IF I remember correctly, we did it vertically, meaning nobody was on top." He raised his leg and his hairy knee rubbed a sensitive area.

"True, yet you sort of went into the wall…" She dropped off, a challenge flashing in her eyes.

"And you say I'm exhausting?" He barked a laugh down at her. "You can't go a day without a challenge can you?"

"Meet me with this one and we'll see." The woman raised herself onto her elbows and swathed herself on him.

His hands bit into her waist and she was instantly off the warm bed sheets she had been laying on and in the cold air, more specifically was in the cold air. Now however she was pressed against a wall and was instantly entered. She grinned and rode with him, thrust for thrust, her back getting pressed further and further into the wall. Small moans escaped her lips as he built up an intense pressure with her. As she climaxed he was only a few seconds behind her and he lost some of the strength in his legs and leaned his heavy weight against her. "Now who's lost?" He asked nibbling along her cheek and biting the tender parts of her ear.

"I think I did, but it felt so good, I can hardly call it loosing." She replied cheekily.

"Aren't you the smooth one?" The man lifted his black head away from her shoulder and looked into her face. "What is your name, anyways?"

"Handsome, if I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?" She asked skeptically, looking away for a second before turning her piercing blue eyes back on him.

"Of course." He answered with a slight frown. "Why wouldn't I?"

"My name is Natalie." She hadn't hesitated from saying her name to transitioning to demanding the same from the man. "Tell me yours."

"Darien." He answered. She kept her eyes on him, narrowing as he said the single word, trying to find any hint of a lie within it and pleased by the truthfulness returned her beautiful features back into a smile.

"All right Natalie." He didn't hesitate on her name but for some inexplicable reason he just didn't believe that was her name. Sensing her drawing away from him in any way, Darien changed the subject. "What are we going to do this lovely morning?" His voice had only a hint of mocking at the ironic situation.

"Take a shower?" She raised a delicately blond eyebrow.

"Of course." Still holding 'Natalie' in his arms he walked them gloriously naked into the bathroom and proceeded to _take a shower_.

She became slippery in his arms, but that only meant that she would have to hold onto him as much as he was holding onto her. The room was becoming steamy as the water beat down on their bodies. He sheathed himself in her, and began to ravish her mouth as she clenched and unclenched her legs. He pushed her up against the wall and used her as a way to balance his gelatin legs. She giggled as a blob of soap ran down his face and she gently pushed it away. His hands caressed her, rubbing in the shampoo into her hair. She arched her back as the water became something distant and all the sharpness left only leaving them in a sense of blurriness and un-clarity but they knew exactly what was happening, when and where. That portion of it was clear. It was everything besides them that they lost tract of.

She loosened her legs as they over went another ledge and fell from the cliff into bliss. Peacefully oblivious to the cold water now crashing down at them, he lowered her along his length. He stood over her a moment as she shut off the water and then leaned down and gently took her mouth in his. It was a sweet kiss, one of romance, not passion.

-------

Most of you probably caught onto this, but the story's in Darien's point of view. I have been doing this lately, I don't know why but I believe it gives the story a nice break from all those "I'm Serena and I'm depressed..." stories. I believe in giving Serena a stronger character, especially if her name's Usagi or Serenity and now you'll be able to see her strength from the view point in somebody who loves her. I intend to do a few other stories that gives the main point of view a twist, but if i tell you now it'll only ruin the surprise. As for why I chose Darien's view verses both, I wanted to devulge into the male view because everything is always the girl's view. It's nice to read how she's pleased especially if your a girl, but don't you want to know what he's thinking? Besides he's my favorite character right now and I wanted to develop his personality into something other than what people usually portray him as.

Don't you think I'm a sucker for mistreated characters? Perhaps I'll get bored and develop Beryl into a likable character because Galaxia and Demando already are...

------

Look outside, it's a beautiful day. The sun is shinning and the trees' leaves are half browned (on top towards the sun) and half green (near the earth) and in the distance you can see some red with a small squirrel playing on a branch with the great blue skies peaking out in the distance. Instead of enjoying this glorious fall day, i'm adding more to this story. I hope you all appriciate it.

-----

October 25, 2004-Unedited


End file.
